Known automated systems for picking and stacking material, such as print media, use a vacuum cup to pick the material and then displace the cup and media to stack the material in a different location. Typically, the product picking cycle is very rapid, for example 450 milliseconds/full cycle. During picking and acceleration of the material to the different location, the product is deformed, in particular curved, causing difficulties in stacking the product. For example, the product “flaps” about the vacuum cup during transition to the stack. As a result, material stacks become difficult to manage and poorly registered. In many cases, the stacks fall over and require re-printing.